After the accident
by Frida Vaccari
Summary: Set right after my fanfic Cole and Taylor recommend read that one first
1. Chapter 1

My story got erased so I am posting it again changing it a little bit

This is the sequel for my fanfic "Cole and Taylor" I suggest you read that one first and I hope you all like the sequel

Cole knelt by Taylor

"no please wake up, don't leave me, I can't live without you, please God don't take her away from me, I love her"

He said looking at the sky, Merrick knelt down next to him and grabbed her wrist to check for a pulse, and then he got close to Taylor's face to see if she was still breathing

"Taylor, okay she is still alive but barely so we have to get her to Princess Shayla and soon otherwise she could finish bleeding to death" Merrick announced

"can Princess Shayla heal her?" Cole asked

"I don't know, I can't assure you anything, maybe she can't"

"well we can't take the chance that Princess Shayla might not be able to save her we have to get her to a hospital now, I am not letting her die" Cole said getting angrier by the second

"she could die in the way"

"and what if Princess Shayla can't heal her just let her die?"

"well we are a team; we should vote on it, take her to the hospital or take her to Princess Shayla"

"you know where I stand"

"I say take her to the Princess"

"we don't even know if she is back in Animarium yet"

"Max?"

"I have to agree with Cole here about taking her to the hospital"

"fair enough, Danny?"

"I say we take her to Princess Shayla" he said still a little doubtful

"well its two against two so Alyssa your vote will decide"

"guys I can't…." she just wasn't sure what to say

"Alyssa come on she doesn't have much more time" Cole urged her and she realized that maybe Cole's idea was the best

"I… take her to the hospital"

"right, finally someone thins straight"

"you are wrong about this:

"not at all"

Cole morphed again and lifted Taylor carefully from the floor (he had already put his belt around her waist to stop the bleeding from her wound) they all got in their bikes (an unconscious Taylor riding with Cole) and they speed up back to the city's hospital but unfortunately Taylor woke up on the way and lift her head to meet Cole's eye

Cole

yeah Tay I am here, hold on okay we are almost there

it hurts, a lot

I know, just hold on baby

t hurts all over, too much, I can't take this

please Tay we are just minutes away, just think about something else, like where I am going to take you on our first date after you recover from this

I am sorry I was always rude

She said closing her eyes and passing out

damn Taylor wake up

As he said minutes later they arrived at Turtle Cove hospital

hello, I need help

he said carrying in Taylor's limp body

what happen to her?

she was robbed and stabbed I found her a couple of blocks from here

okay

She called another nurse and lay Taylor down and was taking her away, but Taylor woke up again

Cole

I am here honey

He took her hand until a nurse stopped him at the E.R doors and he had to let her hands go

I am sorry sir you can't go in there

Cole

but she needs me, don't you see

I am sorry but you can't go in there

I need to get in please

you can't

let me in

sir lower your voice or I am going to have to ask you to leave

At that exact moment the others were coming inside, Alyssa went up to him

Alyssa: Cole come on sit down

Cole: sit down, you want me to sit down when the woman I love is in there and I need to be with her, she calling for me

Nurse: lower your voice please sir

Alyssa: Cole you better calm down before you get yourself kicked out of the hospital and you won't be able to see Taylor so get a hold of yourself please

Cole: ok I am fine

She grabbed his arm and pulled him away towards the waiting room

And got in to sit down, she went to get something to drink for the both of them

An hour went by

what's taking them so long? He said pacing around the waiting room

they are probably still operating on her, so calm down Alyssa reassured him

Their cell phones beeps

"what?" He answered angry

"guys Princess Shayla is not here yet" Merrick spoke on the other side of the line

"but..."

"exactly, she should have arrived much earlier something must be wrong. You better come here" he told them

"I am not leaving Taylor"

Alyssa took the phone from him

Merrick

"yeah I am here, look I know you are all worried about Taylor I am too, and I wouldn't have called if I didn't think it was important

I know. Don't worry we will be there in a little while

okay

bye

bye

She gave his cell phone back

ok guys Princess Shayla is not back yet, we have to go back and find her before coming back here to see Taylor

you are totally insane if you think that I am leaving the hospital without knowing anything

Cole we have to

I don't give a damn, that's the woman I love in there; I am not leaving until I know she is okay

I know, we all love her maybe not the same way you do but it hurts me too, she is like my sister but I know that she would want us to go and find Princess Shayla and get her to safety

I just… What if something happens while I am gone

He said sinking to his knees to the floor, his eyes watering

she will be fine, I promise as soon as we find her, we will be back and you'll see that by the time we come back she'll be out of surgery and out of danger

but

we promised to protect Princess Shayla first than anything, you know it's the right thing to do and Taylor would say the same if any of us was the one here

yeah you are right

He got up from the floor and they walked out of the hospital to rescue Princess Shayla and be back before anything happen to Taylor

Continue……….

I actually don't know if they did make a promise but if they didn't in this fanfic they did okay.

I hope you all like this first chapter and this time I will update soon if I get many reviews

Tell me what you think; whatever it's good or bad and a few ideas wouldn't hurt


	2. in the hospital

Well almost everyone has already read the second chapter so I am posting it again, only with a few little changes; sorry if my writing is wrong English is so my first language, well no more talk on to the chapter

Last time on power rangers' wild force

Alyssa: she will be fine, I promise as soon as we find her, we will be back and you'll see that by the time we come back she'll be out of surgery and out of danger

but

we promised to protect Princess Shayla first than anything, you know it's the right thing to do and Taylor would say the same if any of us was the one here

yeah you are right

He got up from the floor and they walked out of the hospital to rescue Princess Shayla and be back before anything happen to Taylor

Unfortunately for him a nurse was just coming to ask for her relatives but no one was there and left, they went back to the desert and found Jindrax, toxica and Princess Shayla coming out of the Nexus, they all landed on the floor and the rangers came to help her

"rangers it's important that you know, Mater Org is dead" she said a little breathless

"how can that be? We didn't do anything to stop him" Alyssa questioned

"when the nexus was about to blow up a rock fell in him and he broke"

"is he really dead?" Max asked smiling

"we think so" she answered also happy

"well, that's great isn't it?" Danny also spoke

"yeah" Cole was the only one a little doubtful

Cole said that but the doubts where there, would Taylor leave? Did she really love him, like she said or was it just something that happens? He didn't want to believe that , he was just hoping as soon as Taylor woke up they would clear that and hopefully she wouldn't leave them especially him, he started to walk away from the guys and Alyssa followed him to make sure he was okay, she reached to him to touch his arm

"Cole, you okay"

"yeah, just you really think Taylor loves me, I mean the org fighting is over so, she'll probably leave and forget about me"

"oh come on that's ridiculous, she totally loves you, I mean I have never seen her like she is with you, trust me she's not leaving you"

"thank liss I was just having a crazy moment"

"don't worry, we all have them?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek, they walked back to the guys who were just talking about Taylor

"Princess would you have been able to heal her?" Cole asked her because that had been on his mind all day

"no, I am sorry Cole, but I am sure Taylor will be okay in no time"

"its okay, I guess" he answered

"Princess, we should get you back to Animerium" Merrick spoke to her

"if you don't need us anymore, would really like to go back to the hospital" Cole hoped

"go ahead I'll be fine"

"thanks"

Cole, Alyssa, Max and Danny climbed back in their bikes and drove in a hurry back to Turtle Cove Memorial, as they were getting there

A nurse spoke to a doctor

"Dr Mitchell, we were unable to find anyone outside for Miss. Earthheard and we manage to contact one of her living relatives, she lives in Blue Bay Harbor, they will be here as soon as possible"

"good, well let's take her to intensive care; I am hoping she will survive"

"okay"

The doctor went to check on Taylor once she was settled on intensive care to collect all her personal belongings

"come on Taylor fight, you always were a fighter, at least more than I never was"

She took a ring, a watch some jewelry and her morpher and as she did a blur of yellow light passed thru her and disappear

"was that what I think it is"

She put all her things in a bag and walked out to see Cole and the others arriving

"are you here got Taylor Earthheard"

she asked approaching them

"yes, how is she, is she okay, what happen, can we see her"

"Cole breath let her speak"

"hi, my name is Dana Mitchell and I am working on Taylor's case, she has two broken ribs, some minor scratches and one of her lungs collapsed also she has lost a great deal on blood, she at the moment is in intensive care, where you can't really come so I am sorry but you can't see her, we are hoping she survives the night, I do wonder how did she get that hole in her stomach"

"she was robbed"

"robbed?"

"yeah, I found her a couple of blocks away from her house and brought her here as fast as I could"

'it should have been better to call the paramedics, cause all that movement was what caused her lung to collapse"

oh god

I have to ask, is she a ranger?

what? Why would you think that?

I found this in her things

She said showing them the bag with her morpher

doctor aren't you a little old to still believe in power ranger, I mean not even I do

Fine, then I guess I can't give you this

She said putting it back on her pocket and walking off towards her office

if you don't want to help me, then I guess I have to find another way to save her

She said grabbing the phone and dialing a number…

Continue……

I hope you all like this new chapter and the more reviews I get the faster I'll update, I do not know if moving someone who was hurt could cause that but just go with me okay


	3. asking for help

so sorry i couldn't update, had too many things to do but here it is , i hope you all like it

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on power rangers wild force

"I have to ask, is she a ranger?" Dana Mitchell asked them

"doctor aren't you a little old to still believe in power ranger, I mean not even I do" Max said

"Fine, then I guess I can't give you this"

She said putting it back on her pocket and walking off towards her office

"if you don't want to help me, then I guess I have to find another way to save her"

"She said grabbing the phone and dialing a number…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn stubborn kids" she was thinking while waiting for someone to pick up the phone on the other line

"come on , pick up please , this is important" she waited till it rang five time and hung up when nobody answered

"this is not good, i need to contact them soon" she then wrote some e-mails and ten minutes later she sent them

Suddendly the nurse came bursting in

" sorry to bother you Dr. Mitchell but your patient"

"what, what's wrong"

"her vitals are dropping, her blood pressure everything, the thing that was in her stomach, it might have been contaminated cause its

infected"

"no this can't be , didn't you checked that when she first got in"

the nurse just shook her head, Dana stood up following the nurse

Meanwhile outside Cole, Alyssa, Max and Danny saw the nurse rushed in to see Dana and heard that something was wrong with one of her latest patients

"oh god its Taylor, something is wrong, I have to help her" Cole said

"Cole its probably not her, relax" Alyssa talked him down

"but what if she is, she could be needing my help"

"even if she is they won't let you in, just breath , relax, its the best we can all do"

"Alyssa is right Cole , Taylor will be fine, you'll see" Danny reassured her

Just then they saw Dana pass with the nurse in a hurry but Cole got in their way

"its Taylor isn't, something happen to her"

"yes , i will try to help her as soon as you get out of my way"

He realized he wasn't helping and got out of the way to let her pass him

"please help her"

"I will do my best"

She then hurried away and they lost sight of her when she got inside a room, as she got in to Taylor's room she saw the machines that were hooked to her were beeping loudly, she took the bandage from her stomach and checked her would which in fact was infected

" ok, let's take her to the E.R. now people"

they took the machines and rolled her past the guys and into the emergency room

two hours later Dana came out

"dr, is she okay, tell me please, how is she"

"she is okay for the time being, but her wound is very badly infected, anything you can tell me, will help"

she waited but nobody opened their mouth and walked back to her office and kept trying to call, at the fourth ring someone picked up

"Angel grove high school, how may I help you"

"hello, can i speak to Kimberly Hart-Oliver , tell her its Dana, very important"

"one minute please"

a few moments passed and a familiar voice picked up the phone

" Dana" Kim asked with her always cheerful voice

"yeah, look Kim , I need your help, how soon can you get here"

"I can teleport and be there soon, why"

"i have a ranger here and she is dying"

"okay, be there soon"

"bye"

After hanging up with Kim ,she then dialed yet another number

"angel grove university , how may i help you"

"i need to talk to Ashley Hammond please"

"hold please"

Minutes later she came in

"hello"

"Ashley its Dana , I need you here ASAP, ranger business, teleport here please"

"will do, see you in a few"

they hung up and yet another phone call, this time an operator answered

"i need to make a call to Miranoi"

"hold please"

"to Leo and Kendrix Corbett's house"

A grumpy voice answered

"hello"

"Leo can I speak to Kendrix"

"yeah sure"

He woke her up

"Kendrix, phone, Dana"

"hello Dana, not that i don't appreciate your call but its two in the morning"

"I know but its too important, how soon can you get here"

"a week and a half"

"can you teleport, the new rangers, one of the is dying, please come"  
"i'll be there soon"

they hung up and Kendrix went to retrive her Quasar Saber

She was the last to get there and when she came into Dana's office she found Dana, Kim and Ashley there

"no, you can't do that, its too dangerous"

Continue...

what does Dana plan to do? could she save Taylor? will Kendrix agree? is it that dangerous to let a ranger die?

all these questions will be answered in the next chapter

I hope you all like this chapter and i hope a get lots of review ,and I would love some ideas

the more reviews i get the faster i'll update


	4. author's note

Hi my name is Frida, just so you all know I have already three more chapters done but I am waiting for more reviews until i get them i won;t update my story

sorry

please leave me some reviews and as soon as i read them i will update

how about like 6 or more reviews to update


	5. The power

Last time on Power rangers Wild Force

"can you teleport, the new rangers, one of the is dying, please come"  
"I'll be there soon"

They hung up and Kendrix went to retrieve her Quasar Saber

She was the last to get there and when she came into Dana's office she found Dana, Kim and Ashley there

"No, you can't do that, it's too dangerous"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¨Kendrix, listen Taylor is dying, I can't let her die, it's not her time so I am sorry but I am doing this with or without your help although without will be much more difficult¨¨

¨not difficult you'll die Dana¨

¨she's not alone¨ said a voice silent till now

I'll help too

Fine, let's do this

Thank you so much, you can't know what this means to me

They stood up from Dana's office and walked out towards Taylor's room finding Cole and the other there sitting in the waiting room, Cole looking even more tired and worn out than before, Dana stopped and told them to go on, she approached them

Cole, why don't you all go home, ill call if there is any change but you can't keep killing yourself like this; you need to be fresh and awake when Taylor wakes up

No, I don't want to leave her, what if something happens and I don't get here soon enough, I need to be here

She won't be available to see her for another three hours, go eat something, get some rest and come back then

But….

No buts

She turned to the others

Please just take him for a while he looks terrible

I promise Ill let you see Taylor as soon as she is okay

Fine, I'll go

He turned to the other with a sad face

Come on you guys let's go see if Princess Shayla is okay,

He stood up and shuffled his feet all the way to the door looking at the floor; Alyssa tried to smile at Dana

He'll be fine as soon as he sees Taylor

I know

They turned to follow him giving one last look at Dana and smiling, the left quietly and looking sad, Dana smiled sadly and kept her way to Taylor's room

As Kimberly, Kendrix and Ashley arrived at Taylor's room, they found her hooked on many machines, an already red bandage on her stomach and looking white as a paper, she had black mark around her eyes and she was barely breathing, Ashley approached her bed and placed her hand on Taylor's forehead

She is so cold, I have never seen someone as pale as her, are you sure we can save her

We have to try, as Dana said we can't let her die

Let's just hope we are not too late

As she said that Dana entered the room

You guys ready to do this?

Let's just do it

Dana called for the nurses and brought over chairs, each placed where each girl was, Ashley on her left along with Dana and Kendrix and Kim on her right, Dana locked the door and join them

Its morphing time, pterodactyl

Go galactic

Light speed rescue

Dana took Taylor's morpher form her lab coat that layed there on her chair and put it on Ashley's hand

Ok Ashley try it

She was afraid to do this but closed her eyes took a deep breath and opened them again

Let's rocket 3-3-5, wild access

As soon as the light faded they saw Ashley in her uniform of space ranger but Taylor's helmet and wings, she stood there and soon bend over in pain and screamed, Dana rushed

Ashley you okay, if it's too much then we'll call this off

No we got to save her

You sure you can hold all the power

You guys would do this if you had to, it's my turn

She shakily stood up holding onto Taylor's bed and placed her right hand on Taylor's heart and her left on her forehead, Dana holded her arm and her stomach along with Kim who had her other arm and her stomach too, Kendrix placed her hands on Taylor's sides, they closed their eyes and each spoke in different languages, Ashley first, then Dana, Kim and lastly Kendrix, they began to glow Kim a bright pink, Dana a darker pink, and Kendrix a lighter one, Ashley was glowing in yellow light that seemed to overwhelmed her because she began to shake a little

Ashley

I am fine just keep doing it

As Kim finished saying her part and Kendrix started Ashley's shaking became worst and her glow was stronger soon Kimberly's energy entered Taylor and her color came back , her bleeding stopped a little but the hole was still big , she spoke again in Latin and demorphed then fell to the chair exhausted for her part was done, she looked in awe at the other three , Kendrix´s energy also entered Taylor and her stomach healed a little more and after saying a few words in Greek also fell down on her chair demorphed, Dana then didn't wan to let go for she wanted to help Ashley as much as she could soon also demorphed after speaking in Egyptian, Ashley just stood there, her energy entering Taylor wouldn't stop for she couldn't control it anymore, but soon both morphing uniforms started to fade in her but her energy didn't stop , she looked very pale and her eyes were covered in tears , her nose was already bleeding

Ashley stop

Her wound is not totally healed

Doesn't matter, you could get seriously hurt

I won't let her die

A few second later her wound finally healed and Ashley let go but fell already unconscious to her chair, Dana approached her and saw she was just tired, smiling at the other two told them that, as they stood up

Ashley saved her

I hope you realize just how dangerous was

I know but don't you feel happy that we saved her

Yes, but Ashley could have died

She wouldn't have over pushed herself

But

Guys, let's just be thankful neither will die

She is right Kendrix

Yeah, but don't try it again

Tell me if you had a case like this would you let her die

Kendrix just stood there and looked down

You just proved my point

Kim just smiled

What are you smiling at?

That Ashley is okay, and Taylor won't die

At that the three of the smiled

3 hours later, Ashley woke up freshed

You know how dangerous that was, why didn't you just

Kendrix chill please my head

I just kill you for doing that

I couldn't let her die

Oh so you would have killed yourself instead

No, I wasn't going to pushed myself to that

Oh so bleeding form your nose and crying like that wasn't pushing

No to die no

At the back of the room sat Kim and Dana

She loves to yell at people doesn't she?

Looks that way

I wonder how Leo puts up with that

I don't think she talks to him this way

Said s soft voice on the bed, they all approached her

Hey how are you

I am fine sis don't worry, just need some water

Sis?

Said three confused voices in the back

Now you understand why I couldn't let her die, we are half sisters; I couldn't let my baby sister die

She took the glass of water to Taylor who drank slowly

Just go back to sleep honey, you need to rest, Ill call your friends and your boyfriend when you feel better

Taylor smiled to that

And don't you think to can get off that easily, you will have to explain that much better, I can't believe I found out about him from Tori and not you

Dana let her sleep; you can ground her later,

Taylor doze off soon

We should let her sleep,

They opened the door to get out

Continue….

No Cliffhanger for now, I would love a lot of reviews, tell me if you hated it or liked it okay so definitely no idea where to go from here, a few ideas would be se great please I seriously need some ideas

Regards

Frida Vaccari


	6. the aftermath

I apologize for the long delay but I had no idea what to write for this story and had to huge internet problems but now its fixed and i hope to get more chapters done soon

As the girls excited the room to let Taylor sleep they smiled thinking of what had been accomplished that day, as they were walking towards the waiting room Kimberly found herself in the arms of Tommy who was holding onto her for dear life.

-Kim I've been so worried, I felt a huge drain in your power and couldn't get find you at the school, you should have let me know you were planing to go somewhere- Tommy spoke worriedly

-I am sorry handsome but Dana called me and I had to leave right away, had to time to do anything- she replied hugging him back and soothing him

The remaining girls smile at the display between the two of them and thought of their own loves, at the same time a man in blue jeans and a red shirt rushed into the hospital before anyone was aware he was screaming Ashley's name looking very concerned

-Andros, its okay I am here- she waved her hands

-Ash I was so worried, what happen, I called you at your cell and couldn't reach you, I waited for a long time at the youth center and you never showed up and I called the university and they told me your cousin had call and you left in hurry- he spoke without taking a breath

Ashley smiled and placed a her finger to his lips stopping his rambling and then quickly gave him and peck on the lips as asking his forgiveness and then smiled

-ok you are forgiven but just this once-he smiled

Kendrix and Dana smiled and looked at each other, they both were not really hoping for their respecting husbands for one was on Miranoi and the other was on a business trip, they were about to go into her office when a voice stopped them

-you know its not cool to leave your husband sleeping in the middle of the night and teleport to another planet, you make people worry, I had to leave Sarah with Mike, he was happy to take care of his niece but still I was worried-

Kendrix turned around and smiled

-Leo- she sighed

And launched herself into his arms happy that Leo came all the way there to find her

-you can tell me anything honey, you didn't have to leave like that, I could have come with you- he scowled at her

-I am sorry baby but Dana called me that it was an emergency and I didn't have the heart to wake you up- she explained and pouted hoping that it would be enough

-fine but next time you leave like that you will sleep on the couch- he then smiled and hugged her

Dana smiled at that too and walked to her office to finish Taylor's paperwork and turned to go into her room only to crash into a body that stood there

-hey watch it- she said angrily

-is that the right way to speak to your husband- he said cockily

She looked up to see Carter dressed in a suit with a huge smile on him face, she threw herself in his arms and teared up a little

-oh honey don't cry- he sooth

-its just I have missed you so much- she wailed

-I know I am so sorry it took me this long to get back, but soon this will all end I promise you- he told her smiling

-I love you so much Carter-

-I love you too Dana-

They kissed and soon walked out smiling and holding hands to find the rest of the couples still gazing at each other and smiled at the scene in front of them

-ok guys break it up this is a public place- Dana teased

The couples did and smiled

-I have an idea, how about I treat everyone to lunch and we all can catch up seeing as how Kimberly and I don't have to get back to Angel Grove yet and hopefully you all will be able to join us- tommy spoke up

They all agreed and as they were getting ready to leave a nurse rushed to Dana's side

-Dr. Mitchell a man just collapsed in the waiting room-

They all hurried there only to find Cole on the floor unconcious and Alyssa cradling his head and trying to wake him up, Dana rushed to his side to check his pulse which was dangerously weak and he looked very pale, they carried him to the OR in a gourney with Dana following close by

-don't worry guys i'll find out what is going on with him, someone go check on Taylor please- she hurried out following them

Ashley, Kim and Kendrix hurried to Taylor's room with the same dreadfull feeling

-Something is wrong-

Continue...

I hope you like this chapter and hopefully I will update soon, reviews are highly apreciated, the more I get the faster I will put up the next chapter


End file.
